Second self
by Kagato Arikawa
Summary: Len has a secret. Only his best friend Piko knows all about it, and is a little bit more involved than he would like to be. But as long as it's just the two of them, nothing can go wrong, right? As if life would ever allow anything to be perfect, the secret falls apart little by little, exposing what everybody hates to see the light of day; the one who they really are.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel a little bit nervous about posting this one, I feel like it's not as good of a story as I can write . But I had the need to post, so here it is- Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains trap. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Rin was bored. An absolutely killer summer's day, the kind where the sun would not just stop baking the crap out of the little patch of planet you happened to occupy at the moment. Rin was feeling that right now.

Even worse, she was stuck inside so old school building with broken air conditioning. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so old. The stone walls were clean and you didn't smell weed in the corner of the parking lot.

The air conditioning was still broken though.

The girl sighed, resting her chin on the cool desktop in front of her. The teacher was droning on about some math concept that they probably wouldn't even see, much less use, in a million years, so why were they learning it? Because it was summer school. Her mom decided it would keep her out of trouble for half the summer while she and her dad went on some lalaland trip overseas to 'strengthen their marriage'. It would also help your low math mark, she said. Rin was very happy with her 62 in math. But no, it's not like she could do anything about that.

Rin turned her head back toward the board. Kiyoteru-sensei was being boring, as usual, talking about some nonsense about the cosine law.

_What was the cosine law again? _ Rin wondered absentmindedly. _ A equals B cos plus five... or something._

"Akita-san! Please turn in your phone to me and answer number three, please."

Rin groaned. Being in a makeup class in summer school had the be the absolutely worst situation ever. Being surrounded by idiots for six hours a day was almost guaranteed to kill any remaining brain cells she might have had left to store this useless math. She passed the course, for god's sake. Why was she here?

"Kagamine-san, wake up and answer number four." Kiyoteru-sensei's serious tone sliced through her drowsy shroud and shunted her into a somewhat-functional state.

_I swear, something good has to come out of this. _Rin grumbled mentally.

* * *

Len scratched purposefully at his paper, taking down the complicated whorls and squiggles of physics into note form. He was not so preoccupied with the work as he was unaware of his surroundings. It was blazing hot today, and while he was in a class directly under the air conditioner, the 'conditioning' part of it seemed to be broken. He squirmed a little, feeling the sweat on his fingertips as his pencil slid under them. A tap on the shoulder woke him from his stupor.

"Lenka-san, is that delta time or period?" Piko asked quietly, as not to disturb their teacher who was sleeping in his chair behind the newspaper.

"Delta time, Pi-chan." Len whispered back to to the white-haired boy. The two sat one after the other in a uniform grid with the other students. Once in a while Miki would change the sheets on the overhead projector so nobody would have to disturb the young foreign man waking up from his nap. _White people, always sleeping. _Meiko had proclaimed the statement with gusto until the teacher sent her out of the classroom after a thorough verbal thrashing.

_I'm bored. _Len stared placidly out of the window, revealing only sweltering sunshine, bleak concrete-on-steel and aquamarine sky. Being done with his notes, Len did what any other sixteen-year-old boy would do; He fell asleep, without even knowing it. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was a small plane flying by. _Oh look, a bird... _

The sound of the dismissal bell roused the blonde, along with half the class that had gone to sleep after finishing the copying for that day. Being the sleepy people they were, it took a while for everybody to pack up and get out of class. _Oh, Rin's going home without me again... _ Len mused in silence.

* * *

Rin wasted no time leaping onto the first bus by the school. "Stupid teacher..." She muttered all the way until she reached the secluded back of the bus. It had been a normal day for summer school, but that wasn't saying anything special if your regular day sucked.

_Is Len going to be home late again? _ Rin mentally grumbled. _He's been home late too much! I shouldn't do my chores, if he's not going to do them. It's too hot to do chores anyway, even better-_

"Hi Ricchan!" was the only warning Rin got before a huge amount of teal hair smacked her in the face.

Rin removed the vast teal locks from her vision before turning to the overly bubbly Miku. Her shirt and skirt were white with teal accents, going along perfectly with those weird hairbands that she always wore. She didn't seem to be suffering at all.

"Why aren't you dying of heat?" Rin demanded with an annoyed look on her face. How could Miku always be happy even when it felt like the sun was yandereishly pouring down heat and light?

Miku smiled blankly. "It's not hot."

Rin facepalmed. "Are you serious? It's boiling. You know what, never mind. How's your class?"

Miku's face swelled into a pout. "It's so boring, why do I have to go to summer school anyway? I could be having fun or working, but no, I'm stuck inside a smelly classroom doing science."

Rin almost laughed out loud. "Miku, this is what you get for failing science in school. Want to go to the mall? I need a new hairband soon, this one is getting dirty..."

Rin was nearly crushed by the force of Miku's glomp. "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

Len and Piko walked slowly back to the latter's house, picking their way past the suburbia until they reached the white-haired boy's house. Said occupant's room jutted out over the front door, providing an excellent vantage point for the surrounding area; poster-laden streets, concrete houses and wooden roofs. Typical scenery that provided a backdrop for something that most would consider out of the ordinary.

Piko flopped down onto his bed, heaving a huge sigh of relief from a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "You weren't caught today, Len." He put the statement out into the air, directing it to nobody in general. In Piko's small bathroom however, the reply came.

"I know Piko. When have I ever been caught? And can you come in? I need to see something..."_  
_

The bathroom door opened, revealing the soft light and sterile scent of the bathroom. Len was still in the clothes he went to school in, an airy white sundress with a ring of roses around the waist and lacy straps. Hair extensions made his locks fall to about his hips, and a bra gave him something up top. _He's very pretty._ Piko had a fleeting thought before turning his attention to the cross-dressing boy. Len was looking at Piko up and down, sizing up body shape, height, proportions and other measurements. Numbers and angles streamed through Len's brain before making a decision.

"I guess it could work..." Len muttered. "Okay Piko, take your clothes off."

Piko stripped off his shorts and shirt. _He's very pale. _Len noticed. "Now give them to me."

Piko handed over his clothing warily. _What is Len trying to pull off here? He's not gay right? Maybe? No way.. He said he liked Akita-san..._

Len blew past Piko as soon as the blonde has his hands on the garments and slammed the door behind him. There was a thunk as something large and heavy blocked the other side of the door, sealing in the silver-haired male. Piko hit the door hard. "LEN! What are you trying to pull off? You can't just lock me in my own bathroom!"

Muffled reply. "Did you try to open the door?"

Piko tried.

The door swung open.

Piko facepalmed at his own stupidity.

Piko looked up.

He wished he had stayed stupid.

Len was in his closet, methodically throwing out the vast majority of what was stored inside, mainly white button-up shirts of varying lengths. Piko decided to go with a much safer question.

"What did you put in front of the bathroom door?"

Len paused at his task, giving his friend a weird look. "I'm gutting your closet, and the best thing you can ask me is what I put in front of your bathroom door?" Len continued, "I body slammed the floor. And I'm looking for clothes, if that answers your next question." He continued to search the alcove for who-knows-what.

Piko flopped down on the bed, planning to take a nap and not witness the slow destruction of his room when Len threw something onto his bare chest. _Right, he stole my clothes. _Piko frowned. He was cold. He then turned the fabric in his hands over. He felt the soft fabric ebb and flow around his fingers as Len pushed him into the bathroom and told him to wear it.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Piko sounded like a shy puppy, while it was really his attempt at being pouty. It wasn't working.

Len was turned to the racks of clothing, meticulously browsing through the selection. "Because, Piko, I need new clothes and I didn't feel like going alone. And stop being so nervous, you look fine."

Piko was indeed very nervous. After what he had experienced what could only be described as _rape_ and forced into a a dress, he was dragged out by Len and forced to accompany him to a clothing store, where Len had spent the last half hour picking through the selection and using Piko as a model for his mind's eye. Piko had been helpless after leaving his property and was reduced to a very shy and quiet person after Len slipped a bow on his hair and told him gently but firmly that girls didn't act this way.

In his shell of obstinate silence and profound embarrassment, Piko had time to process a few thoughts;

1. Len was either crazy, gay or both.  
2. He wasn't half as hot as when he had shorts on.  
3. He felt pretty.  
4. He was going to kill the person responsible for inventing women's underwear.

Piko looked up from his seat, watching Len hoist another outfit up to his eye and aligned it to Piko, trying to fuse the two together with mental power.

"..." Piko stared in silence.

"..." Len stared back with equal intensity.

"... I hate you." Piko tried pouting again. It still didn't work.

"No, you don't." Len returned to his clothes, oblivious to the nervousness of his best friend as another interesting dress caught his eye.

* * *

"There's nothing I like!"

Rin wailed loudly enough to startle Miku, who was normally the one either doing the whining or too busy being lost in the depths of her iPod. Today though, the blonde clung onto the tealette like a Christmas bulb, yellow on green and blue.

"Ricchan, keep looking!" Miku encouraged. "You keep looking in the same stores anyway, go somewhere new.. Like there!" Miku pointed to a small shop, the plate-glass window tastefully decorated with bows and featured two simple outfits flanking a much more elaborate dress in the middle. _It looks like a ball gown. _Rin frowned.

"Miku, you know that's not my style, " Rin protested. "It's all frilly and it gets in the way when I try to run and stuff. It looks like something SeeU or Aoki would wear... Maybe even you!"

Miku giggled at her friend's outburst. "You make a better loli than I do, Ricchan. Now go, my feet hurt and I want to sit down."

"Fine. But only for a minute!"

* * *

"Pi-chan~" Len called out to his friend in a singsong voice, "I found something nice for you~"

Piko came quietly, protest and bewilderment scribbled all over his face. "I thought we were here because you wanted new clothes! Why are you picking stuff out for me?"

A giggle answered his question. "Because, Pi-chan, you need more dresses because you look very pretty in one" Len paused for a moment. "And because I want to. Now here, try these on."

Piko accepted the black lace skirt and creamy blouse before stepping inside the cubicle and switching his clothing. His return to public elicited a smile and nod blonde male.

"You should totally get that. Now let's go, Rin might be mad at me if I get home any later.." Len trailed off as he gathered up the selected merchandise and trooped towards the checkout counter.

Piko wandered aimlessly in the same general direction that Len went, but bumped into somebody near the hair accessories. The blonde hair could only be one person, but why was Len here? And where was all the stuff he had picked out?

"Lenka-san, weren't you going to pay for all your clothes?"

The Piko realized, Len's extensions made his hair end somewhere around his abdomen, while this person had shoulder length hair. So either Len decided to trop his extensions, or...

"Piko-kun... Is that you?"

Then Piko's rising panic overtook him, and he blacked out.

* * *

Rin's brain stopped for a second. _What did I just see?_

_Look, _said her brain, _it's Piko-kun._

_I don't see it. _Her eyes replied.

_Look again. _Her brain urged.

Rin looked again.

It was indeed Piko. He was wearing a simple solid white dress that matched his hair, but considerably less shiny. All in all, it didn't look like anything special. _But he looks like a KO'd angel._ Rin chuckled at the thought, then turned her mind to a more logical facet. _If Piko is here, then Len is probably nearby controlling this entire mess... _ She craned her neck over the racks of clothing, trying to spot the telltale blonde head that matched her own with no success, sighing, she crouched down and poked Piko in the face. _I guess Len isn't here after all..._

* * *

Len could sense that something was wrong as the cashier smiled at him and wished him a nice day. And no, it wasn't because of the cashier.

_Where's Piko?_ He wondered. _I'd think be following as close to me as possible, with what I did to him earlier..._ Len did feel a pang of guilt for stuffing his best friend into a dress and dragging him on a shopping trip. _I'll have to make it up to him somehow. Maybe a new set of headphones? _Len shook his head, clearing it of random tangents. _No, right now I have to find Piko and go home.. I hope he's okay and not stuck in the bathroom again..._ He smiled thinly at the memory, during Piko's first time to the mall and how the silverette refused to leave the washroom stall because there were other people in the public washroom.

His eye brought the brain back to earth, spotting a familiar blonde head of hair bobbing between the side racks. _Oh, please no..._ Len prayed as he turned to see the face.

It was like half of his nightmares coming to life at once.

His own sister was in front of him, kneeling over his friend who looked like he had been drugged and assaulted. There was only one thing a man could do in this situation...

"Excuse me, is he okay?"

* * *

**Well, that was.. Interesting to write, to say the least. I'm sorry if this feels a little scattered, 'tis the state of my mind. All feedback is welcome, except blatant flaming of course :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I've been sorta busy ^.^" I'm finding that I have really little time to write much about anything that isn't school related, but that isn't an excuse to keep readers waiting, right? :P So here's the second chapter.. Enjoy, hopefully? :3**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Rin was expecting Len or maybe Teto to be the one who was with Piko this time, but it was instead a pretty girl. _She's cute._ Rin thought absently. "Are you Piko's friend? And what is your name?"

"My name is Lenka Kagamin." The girl replied. "Is Piko-tan okay? He looks hurt." Lenka's voice had taken on a worried tone as she referred to Piko's condition.

_Kagamin?_ Rin's left eyebrow raised in question. It was an unusual last name, and it surprised her that is was so similar to her own. Her first name was also similar to her brother's. _Oh well… I'll tell Len about this later. Time to get Piko off the ground. _"Can you help me with Piko? He sort of collapsed when he saw me."

"Okay." Lenka's voice was still laced with worry as she approached the fallen boy, grabbing one of his arms and Rin took the other. Together, they dragged the poor male out of the store to meet a waiting Miku.

"Eeeeh?" Miku's eyes widened to amazing proportions as she watched her best friend and a stranger drag out an unconscious Piko. The tealette rushed over to inspect the damage. While a complete ditz for the majority of the time, she was certified in basic medical treatment and used this to wake Piko up. The boy coughed loudly, signalling his revival to the realm of the living.

"Are you okay, Piko-tan?" "What happened?" "Is your head okay? "How many fingers am I holding up?" "Jeez, Piko, I didn't know I was _that_ ugly."

The blabber of questions abruptly stopped with Rin's comment, but resumed quickly starting with Lenka. "Are you okay, Piko-tan? What hurts? Did Rin hurt you?"

Piko grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him in close. "Help me, Len." He whispered.

"What can I do?" Len murmured back. He was well aware of the twin stares of Miku and Rin that bored into his head and the danger that it presented, but it would look very bad if Len pushed Piko away at this point.

"I don't know, think of something. You're an artist, aren't you?" And with that final croak, Piko released his friend's arm and feigned disorientation. "Miku-san?"

Len's brain mentally leafed through his arsenal of situations, things that he usually used as inspiration for his songs and stories that he wrote. Not very many applied to real life, especially when much of his thoughts were devoted to fantasies involving parallel dimensions and super powers. _Dammit, _he realized, _I got nothing here. Sorry, Piko..._ Len poised to reveal his identity, when a clear, high voice rang out to him. "God?" He wondered out loud.

* * *

Rin snorted, a curious sound that can only be explained as a cross of a piglet on helium and a cough. "I'm pretty sure you aren't a god, so really, who are you? His girlfriend or something?"

Lenka seemes to be startled for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Yes, I'm Piko-tan's girlfriend," she began, "And I was wondering what happened to him."

Rin relaxed. _It's only his girlfriend. Wait, Piko has a girlfriend now? _Her eyes widened at this prospect, then swept her glance over Lenka with a critical eye.

Lenka was slim and delicate, her hair falling in a blonde waterfall that cascaded over her shoulders. Clear blue eyes gleamed with a lumescent shine from an unknown light, which suited her incredibly well paired with airy sundress and accents. Rin felt a pang of jealousy as she critiqued Piko's 'girlfriend'. _She's too pretty, it should be a crime._ "And why is he in a dress?"

Lenka giggled. "He looks pretty, doesn't he? I keep telling him to try one on, but he keeps saying no." Her face slipped into a pout. "So I kind of tricked him into wearing that, and now here we are." Lenka smiled, then frowned. "Wait, he saw you first. _Now_ here we are." Her smile returned.

_She's like a less hyper Miku. _Rin realized. _And she's always smiling. _Rin found herself smiling as well. "Do you want to go somewhere? Like get some food? There's a good takoyaki shop somewhere around here."

"Okay~ Let's go Piko-tan~!" Lenka grabbed (the barely conscious) Piko's arm and began dragging him away."

"Mou, Ricchan! Wait for me!" Miku cried as she scrambled after her friend.

* * *

"So, how did you two meet?" Len's ears perked up. _Okay, here we go._

"We met in school," Len began. "You know, before Piko left... I'm guessing he goes to your school now? Anyway, I kind of missed him after he left, and then I found out where he went after we met again a few months ago, and I couldn't stop thinking about him, and then I sort of asked him out, and he said yes and yeah..." Len trailed off, blush smattering his face. Mentally though, he was smashing his head against the table with the force of over 9000 newtons. "And now Piko-tan has a girlfriend." Len finished off, giving his brightest smile. Meanwhile, mental-Len died a little bit._  
_

Rin nodded. "Okay. So let me get this straight; He left, you found him, you two started going out. Right?"

"That sounds about right."

"Piko, is this true?"

The albino shota coughed once. "Yes, Rin-san. Oh, Lenka-chan, don't you have a meeting today?"

_What meeting?_ Confusion clouded Len's features for a moment before he noticed Piko's fingers under the table, morphing out the code for 'go with it'. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, Piko-tan, Rin-san, Miku-san. I have to go now, gomen." And with that, Len picked up his things and left the table.

"Okay Piko, why did't you tell me about Lenka-san?" Rin demanded after 'Lenka' was out of sight and earshot. She was mad, Piko could tell. The only problem was, Piko was a terrible liar and storyteller. He was too timid and honest about everything, which put Len's identity on the line. While Len put this as 'All part of the fun', Piko know that he was screwed unless god decided to suddenly smite the entire mall and end this conversation.

Luckily for him, his brain came up with something almost as good.

"Oh, Lenka-chan forgot her bag," Piko excused himself. "Maybe I can catch up with her.. Bye Rin-san!" He ran off into one of the adjoining hallways of the food court.

* * *

"That was weird." Rin sat across from Miku, who now occupied Lenka's seat. "I mean, why didn't Piko tell me? I thought we were friends..." Rin pouted.

Miku sighed. "Ricchan, you barely have any guy friends remember? You keep scaring them all away with your roadroller collection. This is also why I never take you to parties and stuff, because you scare all the cute guys away." Miku sighed again. "I have to go now, mom's waiting for me to make her vegetable juice. You know how clueless she is." The tealette stood up and gathered her things.

Rin stood as well. "I'll come with you, Len's probably slacking off at home again anyway. And are you sure that vegetable juice helps? Last time you tried some, you were muttering about how leeks should rule the world and going all 'be one with the leek' to me."

The blonde got hit over the head with a leek for saying that. "That was once, Ricchan!" Miku stormed off.

Rin stood stunned in the middle of the mall before running after Miku, wondering how she should punish Len if he wasn't done her chores and where the hell Miku pulled that leek from.

* * *

Len removed his extensions carefully before returning them to their box while Piko was curled up into a ball on his bed, radiating a depressed, black aura into the room. Len tutted was he finished the removal and changed back into his shorts and t-shirt before tugging on his friend's ahoge. "Wake up, Piko. The world isn't dead yet."

The Piko-ball bounced a little. "My world is. And now I have a girlfriend, who happens to be my best friend wearing a dress. I hate you."

Len chuckled. "No, you don't. Also, a few things: One, change out of that dress, you're going to wrinkle it and then I'll make you wear it to school of the rest of the year. Two, you make me sound like some sort of pervy old man. Three, I'm gonna leave now, so apologize or you're going to end up hating yourself later."

In about a minute, Piko was wearing pants again and was rubbing his face against his shorts. "Oh, shorts-san, I'll never leave you again..." He was totally lost in his mind. Len deadpanned.

"I'm just.. Gonna leave now. Bye Piko."

* * *

"Len, you are so lazy."

Rin got home late, thanks to her leisurely walking pace as Len dashed to the house from Piko's with a desperate energy. He had frantically started the massive amount of housework that Rin had left, which was considerably whittled down by the time the female got home. This didn't stop her from chastising her brother though.

"Why did you go out then?"

"Why did _you_ go out first?"

"It was your turn to do the cleaning!"

"... Shut up. You're still doing it."

"Lazy orange."

Rin's door slammed. Len sighed before returning to cooking dinner, consisting of some rice topped with a medley of vegetables and fish in a sweet sauce. As he sauteed the mushrooms and added them to the sauce, his mind tossed figments of thinking up into his consciousness. _Okay, let's straighten things out. _He turned down the fire. _I just convinced my sister that my alter ego is my best friend's girlfriend._ Creamed corn into the pan. _Rin thinks Piko is weird in the head and likes dresses. _Add leftover steamed fish. _Miku is probably going to go off and tell everybody. _Add thawed vegetables. _And to top it all off, Piko loves his shorts._ Cover the pan and simmer. _My life is really, really weird. _ "Rin! Dinner in five minutes!"

"..."

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Dinner."

"Okay."

The boy busied himself with other related tasks in the meantime, setting the table and washing up for the meal. Really, the only reason he wan't complaining that Rin get her lazy bum down here was that he needed some time to think, as cooking dinner was relatively easy for him and wasn't distracting enough. A long sigh fluttered last his lips, carrying on it his frustrations and worries.

_This sucks. I have to hide so many things now. So many people are on my case. I have so many lies to keep up with. I really should be more honest with myself. So why aren't you? No clue. What do you mean, no clue. You have the answer to that. How do I have the answer? Because you're talking to yourself in your head, stupid. By the way, it's been about five minutes._

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

"Hey Len, what were you screaming about earlier?" Rin asked as her brother cleaned the dishes. She was picking at her mouth with a toothpick, trying to get some piece of corn that had wedged itself somewhere between the third and fourth tooth on the right, and it was bugging her like crazy at this point. She scraped between the canine and the semimolar absently as she waited for her sibling's response.

"Nothing." It took him a while to respond, Rin had noticed. _Whatever._ She brushed off the notion quickly and took an orange, went to the living room, laid sideways on the sofa and began tossing the orange idly into the air. Light glistened off of its dimpled surface as it spun slowly, and then was caught in her hand again in a neverending cycle of force and gravity. _Pretty. _Rin mentally smacked herself for sounding like an idiot, entranced by a flying orange. _Actually, that would be pretty cool..._

"I saw Piko-kun as the mall today," Rin continued to toss the orange up into the air. "Did you know he has a girlfriend now? I never thought that he would get one before you did! She's kinda pretty too, but looked sort of like an airhead. Long blonde hair, like Lily-nee, but short... Sort of like you, Len! She was pretty cute too... I'm happy for Piko."

Len finished washing the dishes, setting the last plate onto the drying rack with a clink and towelling his hands dry. "Rin, we're twins. We're the same height, if not then you're shorter than I am. No, I didn't know Piko had a girlfriend. Congrats for him.. Did you catch her name?"

Rin pondered for a moment, excavating the memory out of the mental mass. "Oh yeah.. Her name was Lenka! See Len? Even more like you! Maybe she's you long lost other sister!"

Len calmly hung the hand towel up to dry and proceeded to whack Rin over the head with his open palm. Not like that hurt, Len had very little muscle to speak of and was regularly teased by Rin for his lacking in that department. "We're twins, Rin. If we had another sibling, I think I would know. Or mom and dad would have told us." The Kagamine parents were generally parents that were typical of a normal family; Both parents worked hard, and generally disapproved of drugs and other such obviously dangerous things.

"Psh, I was joking Len! " The female twin then slapped her male counterpart upside the head, which sent him sprawling across the floor before standing up and peeling her orange.

* * *

Len escaped as his twin sank her teeth into the first slice of her ball of heaven, using her closed eyes as the perfect opportunity to scamper up to his room; a little 8x12 hole that housed a futon, desk, computer and a closet crammed with many, many clothes.

Len never felt more like home anywhere else in the house but here.

Booting up the hard drive and loading up the digital textbook, he pulled out his physics homework and tried to lose himself in the algorithms and numbers, but nothing seemed to penetrate the rock-hard shell of the biggest problem he had right now.

"Argh, I don't get it!" Len shouted. He felt like flipping the table that his computer was on. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as his chest rose and fell before him. It was too much. _I'm going to take a shower._ With his head still pounding, he picked his pyjamas off the mattress and hiked to the bathroom.

Even after a long, hot shower, his nerves were as frayed as they were before.

* * *

**To be completely honest, I'm dissatisfied with this chapter. It feels like filler, and its not what I want to give other people to read.. Buut on the other hand I haven't updated since forever :D So maybe I'll catch a break soon, and see chapter 3 appear soon!**


End file.
